


Gratitude

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Thanksgiving is approaching. Christian explains the holiday to Felix.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pulisics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/gifts).



> I wanted to do a Chelix Passlisic version of "Another Love", but this happened instead.
> 
> Yes, I hereby dub this pairing Chelix Passlisic - a pairing so nice, we ought to name it twice!

Christian and Felix were lounging around at home, not doing anything in particular, when Christian realized something. "It's almost Thanksgiving."

"Hm?" Felix looked intrigued. "Another strange custom from your homeland?"

"If you call eating too much before trying to get good deals on stuff strange, then yes." Christian smiled. "I like the idea, though. Expressing gratitude."

"Oh?" Felix took Christian's hand.

"Yeah." Christian kissed Felix. "I'm thankful for you."

"Ditto." Felix pulled Christian as close as possible. "Let's score some...what are they called? Touches?"

Christian laughed as he led Felix to bed. "Touchdowns, Felix. Let's score a touchdown!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not big on Thanksgiving (which is why this is so short), but I'm thankful for this fandom, and for the boys themselves.


End file.
